Miracolosa Piuma
by Words sent from the Moon
Summary: The year is 2010, right in the middle of World War III. Strange travelers come searching for a mysterious feather, the same feather that started the war. BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

So I finally got a review from my last story, The Wish of an Empire, and in it I got a suggestion to do a Tsubasa and Hetalia crossover that sort of takes off from here. Well, here it is! I thought it was a pretty damn good idea. I'll write one chapter and if you think I should continue please review me; I have all of my stories set to anonymous so anyone, even people without accounts, can review.

Also, this doesn't really take place in any particular time in the Tsubasa storyline; let's just say sometime before Fai turns into a vampire. I do use the country's human names sometimes, mainly as an introduction or occasionally when they are speaking to one another. And as everyone knows, Hetalia doesn't really have that strong of a storyline.

* * *

Ludwig stared out off his window as the light of the dawn filled his bedroom. He shut his eyes and turned to get out of his bed. For once, Feliciano had not made his way in during the night. If only the wimpy little Italian could invade countries the way he invaded the German's bed.

The peace was short lived as Italy stormed into the bedroom. He should really know better, there was hardly ever a moment of peace with his housemate. Italy was always having some sort of crisis; the British were attacking, Vash was shooting at him, there wasn't enough pasta. The list went on and on.

"Germany!" Italy began to shake Germany, who pretended to be asleep, "Come outside! There are invaders! Foreigners appeared out of the sky!" He quickly shot up out of bed; it was probably an attack from the Allied Forces via air force. There was no the Italian army could handle that!

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Germany barked at Italy as he quickly got changed and ran down the halls.

"N-no! Stay away from the battle! Come back and hide with me!" Italy cried, running for the bed. But there was no way that he would let that happen, it was his duty as the personification of the Federal Republic of Germany. It had been a few years since the beginning of the third World War and this one was, in his own eyes, a stretch.

About seven years ago strange and unknown substance had been discovered in what was considered to be the last Eden in Indonesia. This mystery had proven to be miraculous and seemed to cure every issue that the small island had within the last years. If you could think of some plague or disaster, it never happened to that island or its inhabitants. This, of course, intrigued every country in the world and soon a war had broken out over what country would see this mystery first. Old alliances were reformed and thus World War III began.

The German man slammed the doors open, the gun he always kept handy ready for whatever threat there was. Although, he was sorely disappointed.

The dangers foreigners that had Italy so frightened were only two children and a strange rabbit who were piled up on the ground. Germany lowered his gun but kept his guard up; in these times anything could happen. He cautiously approached the strangers as they began to stir.

First to rise from the heap was a teenage boy. His hair and eyes were a light brown and while he was rather thin, his arms showed that he was a trained fighter. In fact, his physique reminded Germany of some of Japan's students that studied martial arts.

This boy then helped up a girl who was petite. She seemed rather innocent as she took in the house with large green eyes with an expression of awe and shock, like she had never seen something like it before. Which was odd, the house, while large, was rather plain and Spartan. Both children had strange clothes on, not even America's teen society could compare to them.

Then last to jump up was that small rabbit thing, it looked like something Italy would order from one of China's many "villas". It was white and round but still all that more mind bottling. Why could it talk and move? Why did it have such long ears and an earring? Germany shook his head and raised his gun, aiming for the rabbit, best to take out the oddity first.

"Hands up and surrender yourselves!" he walked forward and circled behind the group, "You are now prisoners of Germany!" The boy then held the girl close as the rabbit jumped to his shoulder. He looked like he was about to speak but Germany aimed for the girl.

"Move! Get inside the house right now!" The foreigners did as they were told, unknown to them what was about to happen or where, for the third time, their other partners were.

_Days passed and the children were questioned repeatedly but to no avail. All they would say was that they were travelers from a far away country but that couldn't be possible. He knew every country that had existed so far. Where they from a newborn nation? But would he not know about it right away? Nonetheless, these kids were lying. It was dirty though, to think that the Allied Powers had stooped low enough to use children as spies. What was this world coming to?_

"Germany-san, I must say that I don't think these children have anything to do with the war. They seem rather clueless and don't even know the most simplistic and common knowledge." Kiku looked through the one way mirror at the so said children. Both were sitting together at the table and were whispering to one another. The boy had not once let go of girl since they had "suddenly appeared" as Italy claimed.

According to the coward, the group had been placed down gently from the sky which seemed to drop down and splatter like a water droplet from a leaky sink. Fearing that it was another supposed curse from Britain, Italy had ran for cover in Germany's bed. It didn't seem necessary to anymore though. In Germany's eyes, these kids were innocent and completely lost, but he had to keep up appearances didn't he?

"Okay, kids, listen!" Germany yelled as he marched into the interrogation room. The girl shrunk further into the boy's arms who instantly was on guard. _"The boy would make a fine soilder,"_ he thought offhandedly.

"You!" He pointed at the girl who jumped and squealed slight. It was basic knowledge, go after the weaker one, "You're going to tell me why you're here and where you come from!" The girl looked to the boy and Germany slammed his hands on the desk, "Answer me!"

"Don't talk to the princess like that!" The boy yelled, his voice was strong but in his eyes was worry. Finally, some information.

"A princess, huh? So you guys are British? Is that it?" At that moment the door opened and there stood Italy with a plate of pasta. Germany groaned inwardly, of course something would ruin his progress in the middle of his questioning. Italy walked over and sat down next to the girl who just stared at him.

"Ciao," Italy chirped with his usual smile and placed the pasta down between the two of them, "Would you like pasta, bella?" The girl smiled and pulled away from the boy, nodding. Italy began to feed the girl and they began to chat, much to Germany's surprised.

_"It seems that Italy-san is actually good at something," Japan stated. The Italian had been talking to the group for hours, he had even began to talk with the rabbit who could talk back. It was all beyond Germany but it seemed that Italy trusted them. Appearently the children's names were Sakura and Syaoran, they both had come from a country called Clow. Germany was going to argue that there wasn't a country named Clow when they revealed it was from a different world. If they weren't in the midddle of a war Germany would have gone to America since he knew so much about aliens but that wasn't an option._

_"Yes but I doubt the kids," Germany crossed his arms and expected a nod from Japan but the Asian country only looked away._

_"I wouldn't be so sure, Germany. I think these children are very serious," Japan stated, "Something tells me that we should believe their story." This came as shock to the German, Japan was a man who was very serious and meant everything that he said. If he believed the strange Syaoran and Sakura then perhaps he should too._

_Japan turned to leave the room but looked back at Germany, "There is a saying that's been passed down through the years: there is no such thing as coincidence, only hitzuen"_

_Germany froze and clutched his head as a wave of pain shot through his whole body and exploded in his skull. Where had he heard that before?  
_

* * *

So this is my rather fail attempt at a chapter start. It could be a lot better but I'll see how this goes over. So you probably noticed that I picked up on the whole Shura/Showa (however its spelled!) thing where the group gets split. I thought it would work better.

For the time period in the Hetalia world I would put it at now-a-days. I estimated since Tsubasa started in 2003 it would have been seven years on the Hetalia world since the feather came, just to make life simple. It also seems like a good time for WWIII, not that I want one but...I dunno, it just seems to tie in well. I don't know much at all about the last world wars but I just decided to keep the alliances the way they are depicted in the anime.

So please review, again anyone can review. Even people without an account! Constructive criticism only please. Also give me your opinion, continue or trash it?


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED! Sorry, it just so happens that the 4th of July is the only time of the year that I feel patriotic. Is that weird? I just like fireworks I guess…Yeah I meant to post this yesterday but Team Mellion Moon had a party so yeah!

Oh yeah so the parts of the story that were italicized (?) in the last chapter were suppose to be flash forwards in time, I guess that's the best way to describe them. I'm going to stop doing that though, in case it bothered some people.

Well here's the second chapter, I think that I'm going to really enjoy this story. This one focuses on the other half of the groups. So here we go!

* * *

"Now you're going to talk whether you like it or not! Understand me?" Alfred held up a watering pail and waved in front of the two strangers. How the hell they'd even gotten there was beyond all of the Allied Powers.

The two men had just mysteriously fallen from the sky, no not fallen. They had been placed down gently by the sky but that didn't make it any less weird. Both men were immediately placed into custody and America set to interrogating them.

The country had tried everything that he could though! Ivan constantly asked him why he didn't torture it out of them but America explained that it wasn't constitutional so here he was with his water pail, about to make-shift water board them.

"Tell me who you are!" America yelled. Both men looked at one another and the large man said something that sounded like Japanese. Honestly, the man scared America. He was a little bit bigger than Russia and heavily built. With his piercing red eyes and ninja attire, he was almost cooler than America.

The country threw the water pail at the man who, in turn, stood up and slammed his hand on the desk, looking like he was about to kill him. The other man grabbed the man's arm and laughed. The second man looked a lot like Francis, which freaked America out a bit. The only difference was he was always smiling, had sky blue eyes, and was dressed like he was from Russia's past.

"Hey! Someone call Japan up, we need a translator!"

"We can't you git, he's the enemy," Arthur walked over to the room and looked at the prisoners. "Are they Japanese?"

"That one is…" America pointed to the black haired man who jumped up again, shouting in Japanese. Once again, the blonde grabbed him and spoke this time.

"Wait, he's speaking Fr—" England began

"Gibberish, yeah I know…" America shook his head, "What a weirdo" England glared at his former colony, how stupid could this guy get?

"No, he's speaking French. Where is Francis?" England ran out and searched the building for the rather perverted European. It didn't make sense though, why would two enemies pair up? Where they rogue? But, the more he thought about it the more sense it made to the Englishman.

Everyone on the planet knew how big of a deal this mysterious substance was. England, himself, planned to use it to clean up the air around his many polluted cities and bring everything back to the classy status he was so used to. After that he wasn't quite sure what he would do with the mysterious thing, but first he had to focus on how to get it away from his so called allies. He was sure that the others were thinking the same thing as well.

"_Nothing is cut and dry in war nowadays," _He sighed.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiete?" England felt arms snake around his waist and turned to see France standing over him. He froze in horror and rage as France rubbed his rather scruffy face against his own.

"Really though, what is worrying you Iggy?" France purred into his ear.

"No-nothing! Let me go, you git!" England jumped away from the pervert and cleared his throat, trying to get back into his gentlemanly stature, "We need you to question our prisoners,"

France sighed and flipped his hair back, "But such a mundane task, must I really do it?" The English man's face gave him his rather obvious answer. "If that is so…Oui, I will do it"

* * *

"How much longer will Francey need?" America leaned against the wall as he ate another burger.

"I don't know Alfred but give him all the time he needs," England looked over his embroidery, they had been waiting for a little over an hour but for the American it might as well been years. He was always so impatient.

America leaned over England's shoulder to see into the room. France was still talking to his near twin and both looked rather engaged in the conversation, unlike the ninja. America was just about to poke England and pester him again when the Frenchman stood and walked out of the room.

"Finally!" America ran out and grabbed him, "What did you find out, subordinate?"

"Get you greasy hands off my beautiful body," France shoved him back and readjusted his clothes, "Well, according to the cute man, Fai, him and his friend, I believe his name is Kuro-poo, are searching for some sort of feather."

"Is that all?" America slurped his cola and looked away, "Boring…"

"A feather? That's strange, what about the whole sky incident that China told us about?" England looked up from his seat in front of the window into the interrogation room.

"Ah, that, mon ami, is the strange part of their story. They say that this is a feather that is unlike any ever seen before. It is important to one of their friends but it gives off some sort of powerful…how did he explain it…ah yes, powerful and magical aura," France looked over at England, "But he says that it also can do many miraculous feats. Une plume miraculeuse."

"_Miracles…" _All three nations looked over at the prisoners. Did they know more then they were letting on?

* * *

Alright! 2nd chapter is finally up! So for a quick second I thought I would explain the title, in case no one pieced it together "Miracolosa Piuma" means "miraculous feather" in Italian. So "Une plume miraculeuse" is "a miraculous feather" in French. Since that's sort of what Sakura's feathers are, and Italy is the main character in Hetalia, I sort of made that little title up. It kind of sucks but I like it, personally.

So the next chapter will go back to the Axis Powers and I think it'll flop around like that, with some exceptions. Also, I will be writing a story on the US states so keep your eye out for that!

EDIT: not sure if anyone really cares but I did edit something Iggy said up there. Maybe I care about it more than others but yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is! I want to update my story each week but this past month was so busy. I visited family, family visited us, and I've been kind of swamped with my mythology class and cheer camp. But my class is over so that frees up a lot of time for me!

So yeah, enough with my poor excuses! But once again, I am very sorry!

* * *

"Nee, nee! Good morning!" Italy cried as he opened the door to the prisoners' room. It had been a few weeks since they had arrived and Germany ordered that they were kept in a proper room. They trio was given everything that they needed and fed three good meals a day. They could roam around the house and grounds were treated like regular children. But it was still clear that they were prisoners.

"Good morning Feliciano," Sakura said from her seat by the window. Instead of the odd dress she had on she wore a simple light pink sundress with a white bow, in her lap sat a sleeping Mokona.

"Where is Syaoran?" Italy sat down the tray of food he had brought and sat on the bed. The young girl shrugged and played with Mokona's earring.

"He was gone before I woke up," She blinked in surprise as Italy's eye grew wide. _"I don't think I've ever seen his eyes open before," _she thought to herself.

"So was Ger—Ludwig! He wasn't in bed this morning!" Sakura's jaw dropped a bit while Italy kept rambling. In her memories she had learned about homosexual relationships, was this one of them? It was hard to imagine the hard blonde man with the loose Feliciano.

"Have you and Mr. Ludwig known each other long?" She asked timidly. Italy shook his head no and lay back on the bed.

"No, we met a few years ago as allies. We've been together ever since!" he grinned, "I can always trust Ludwig! He takes care of me even though I make him angry, he's a little scary and his food is kind of nasty but…But he's a great guy,"

"So is Syaoran!" the princess said. Italy nodded and took her hands in his.

"Nee! Tell me about your adventures, Sakura!"

"A-alright then,"

She told him every last detail that she knew from her own experience, relying on Syaoran's tales to account for when she was asleep. All the countries, the people, the battles, and she also told him of her memories. How every feather came with some sort of missing piece.

"It's like a puzzle that came half empty," Sakura looked down at the still slumbering Mokona, "Like someone else had it before I did," Italy reached out and took her hand, startling the girl.

"I will tell you about my past, si?" He smiled and Sakura could actually see his eyes. It reminded her of Fai in the slightest bit and she knew that the eccentric man was being serious.

"When I was very little I was taken awa—"At that moment the door swung open and Syaoran stood at the door.

"Princess," he began but Sakura was already up and hurrying towards him.

"Syaoran! Where have you been? Is everything okay?" The boy just nodded looked at Italy, who was still seated by the window.

"Feliciano brought breakfast and we were talking," Sakura smiled and from his seat, the nation could see Syaoran's expression brighten up, "Come have some too,"

As he watched the two eat and interact, Feliciano was reminded of his own childhood. The boy was similar to his childhood love when it came to dealing with Sakura sometimes. The way he would get flustered and start to blush, but he was a lot calmer than the empire.

Those were some of the hardest times for Italy as a nation, but as a person he had never been happier. Of course it was scary sometimes but he always knew that he would be there for him. And deep down inside, he knew all along that he loved him. And Feliciano still loved him, after all these years.

"Feliciano, is something the matter?" Sakura looked at the Italian, "You look like you're going to cry,"

"Ah yes! I have to get going! Ludwig will be mad if I am late for the meeting, si!" Italy gave a weak laugh and stood up, "He's so scary, the thought of it makes me cry! Ciao!"

"That was kind of weird," Sakura turned her attention back to her breakfast. Syaoran on the other hand, watched the man walk out of the room. There was something off about the three men who had taken them. They seemed to be hiding something big and it was starting to really worry the boy.

If only the others were here, he would be less edgy but it was just Sakura, Mokona, and himself. It wasn't that he doubted his abilities to protect them, he had done it before. It was just that he had gotten so used to their group, it was strange to be without them now. But he knew he needed to find them as soon as possible. They needed to get the feather and move on. Just where in this world where Kurogane and Fai?

* * *

Alrightie! It's done at long last. Like I said before, I am so sorry about taking so long! It kinda blew my whole "one update a week!" but...Aw well. Hopefully it won't be like this in the future. Then again I'll be going back into school soon soooo...we'll see.

Also! Thanks for all the people who added this story and Wish of an Empire to their favorites or alert lists. It makes me so happy whenever my open my email and it shows that so-and-so added you! I like reviews too! Only constructive critism, though. But thank you very much for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!

I have so much work lately and and and...just so much work. I'm drowning in it...

And for the next few days I have black-out week for homecoming but that doesn't really matter.

* * *

"Roll call!" Ludwig yelled.

"Uno!" Feliciano sang, smiling as he saluted.

"Ni!" Kiku snapped as he stood at attention.

"Three!" Syaoran stood as straight as possible and nudged Sakura who did the same.

"F-four!" She looked up at the angry blonde man as he passed her, scanning her face with those piercing blue eyes. They were nothing like Fai's which were caring but distant. This man, Ludwig she believed he was called, made her feel like he was burning into her soul. To say it was intimidating was an understatement.

"Princess," Syaoran whispered and smiled at her, "Why don't you go stand with Mokona?" Sakura shook her head and pulled on her beret, it was pink and her training uniform was a white sailor shirt with a pink tie and beige pants.

"If you're going to do this I will too! I have to be useful since the others aren't here," the princess nodded with a determined expression, "You can't change my mind!" Syaoran just sighed and was about to protest again when he was cut off by the German's throat clearing.

"If you're done we're going running! And no complaining from you, Vargas! Let's go!" With that the group began to run. Syaoran and Japan jogged with ease along side of Germany but far behind were Sakura and Italy. The princess panted and looked at Italy who was sweating and murmuring to himself as he ran. Something that sounded like "hera, hera"

"Perhaps we should slow down Feliciano," the young girl suggested as she watched him struggle.

"No! Lud will be mad, I must keep going!" with that the man began to run at the pace of a chant of, "Italian Spirit"

"_That's the kind of inspiration that I need!" _She thought and started in with him. Soon cries of "Italian Spirit!" were coming from the two rather pathetic runners.

"What are they doing?" Syaoran asked as he swiveled his head to watch his princess and the Italian as they ran and yell.

"Feliciano is a very strange man; I do not know much about Europeans other than ignore most of their strange antics." Kiku murmured as he jogged along, "I advise you to do the same, Syaoran-san."

"Does he always run that slow?" the boy looked back again then forward just in time to see a rare smile from Germany.

"Nein," with that Germany stopped and faced the two and yelled with a booming voice, "The British are attacking!"

Before his very eyes, young Syaoran saw something that he could call amazing. As soon as the words left Ludwig's mouth Feliciano started to run frantically, racing ahead of the trio even and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"F-Feliciano-san! Come back!" Japan yelled as he and Germany ran after the Italian. Syaoran just stopped and stared at them as Sakura ran up to him, stopping and panting heavily.

"See what I mean, princess, they are strange,"

"How long do they plan to keep us here?" the ninja roared in Japanese as he paced back and forth in his cell. Across the hall sat Fai who was tracing patterns on the wall and hummed softly.

"I'm sorry Kuro-rin, but I have no idea what your yelling at me," he replied in French which only frustrated the man even more as he began to bang on the cell bars. His threats echoed through the empty corridor but the magician just lay back, swinging his long legs in the air.

Suddenly the door opened with a long and hoarse creak and out walked a man who was almost as tall as Kurogane, he wore a long jacket and a scarf that partially hid the bottom half of his face but one could still see that ice cold fake smile. The duo still had no clue who this giant who was but they had come to understand that his job was to feed them, unfortunately.

"Hello, time for lunch, da?" the man said in a rather disturbing sing-song voice in some rather confusing sounding language. They both just stared as the man distributed the food then sat down, like he always did, to make sure they would eat.

"Francis will be here soon to talk to you both, so make sure to pay attention because if you don't…" the man pulled out some rope and smacked against his hand as he chuckled. Kurogane roared threats at him but Fai just mused silently as he ate. Francis…he knew that name even through the accent that mangled it. He was the only Fai could communicate with. He was really, their only chance.

A few minutes after the man with the scarf had exited with their plates, Francis walked in. He completely ignored Kurogane and leaned against Fai's cell door provocatively and smiled. Fai just smiled back but it felt like there was a dark slimy chill going down his back.

"Bonjour, are you ready to leave this sad cage and come be free with me?" France raised an eyebrow and Fai chuckled nervously.

"What is that bastard saying? Goddamnit!" Kurogane kicked the door, "Where's the kid and Mokona? I bet he can understand me!" Francis merely turned and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You'd be cuter if you weren't so angry all the time," The Frenchman took out the keys from his cape pocket and began to open the doors, "Alright you two. Alfred wants you to be trained to help us in the war, so that's what you're going to do."

"War? What war?" Fai picked up his jacket and walked out of his cell while Kurogane quieted down, watching France unlock his door.

"The war for the miracles of course! You should know about it, being French and all," Fai simply shook his head and stood next to Kurogane.

"Well I'll explain on the way then,"


	5. Chapter 5

So today is the first day of Thanksgiving break. I had no plans so I thought that I'd write a chapter today. My goal is to write another, maybe two if I really get inspired.

I have a plan and I know how it'll end. Just so you know since I'm not planning to drop this story anytime soon.

Anyways, here it is.

* * *

"And so now that everyone has been briefed about the operation, we will go into the island and recover Chemical X!" Alfred banged his fist on the table and laughed heroically, "Any questions?"

Fai simply watched the group of five discuss whatever the strange man with the glasses had said. They all seemed to be speaking the same language, even Francis.

The magician and his ninja companion had been in the house of the bespectacled man for a few months now. They had been trained in how to use new weapons like he had never seen before and here they were, about to go in for a recovery mission. That was at least what France had told him.

Fai sketched a feather onto the empty notepad he was given at the beginning of the meeting and passed it to Kurogane. The man glanced down and gave a slight nod, showing he understood. There was almost no doubt in his mind that the so called substance that these men were looking for was one of Sakura's feathers.

Now if the duo could only find the missing children and Mokona.

* * *

"That ends the meeting; does everyone understand the plan and their roles?" The four all nodded to Ludwig. The blonde man turned off his power point and stood at rest in front of them, "Any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand hesitantly, "Why am I the 'locator' of this operation?"

"Herr Syaoran informed me that you would be ideal for the job, fraulein Sakura," Germany looked to Syaoran.

_"What are you talking about? The girl can find the substance right away!" Ludwig stared at the young man in amazement, this was great! With this the Axis Powers could take the prize with ease._

"_Yes, because it is from her," Syaoran kept his voice leveled, "It isn't a substance; it's a feather that holds the princess's memories. They can do amazing things because the princess, herself, can do things that would blow your mind."_

_Ludwig frowned, he knew what this was coming too, "The fraulein's memories?" Syaoran nodded._

"_If we want to return home, I must collect every single one and return them to the princess. It is my sworn duty to do so and nothing will stop me,"_

_The two stared each other in the eye before Syaoran turned and left the room, "Goodnight,"_

"Si! There is no need to worry principessa," Feliciano hugged Sakura. The young girl simply nodded and looked down.

"Feliciano-san is right ohime-sama. For now I believe it is best if we were to all eat and rest," Kiku stood, "I will prepare a dinner,"

"A siesta sounds just right," Italy followed the man out of the room. Ludwig cleared his throat and nodded to the two children.

"The success of our mission depends on you, Sakura" The german nailed her down with his icey stare. Sakura tried her best to stand at attention and gave an abrupt nod.

"S-sir yes sir!" Germany stared at her before chuckling. Tapping the girls head, he walked out.

"At rest solider,"

Sakura let out the breath she had been holding in and looked to Syaoran. The boy was smiling at her as he led her out of the meeting room.

"What about you, Syaoran? Do you think I can find what we're looking for?" Syaoran bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn't yet to talk to her about his idea.

"I don't think that what they are after is a substance, I believe it is a feather. I told Mr. Ludwig to assign you that role. You, Mokona, and I will all go in together and we will find the feather,"

Sakura pulled at the hem of her shirt, "Yes but, I hate to leave them without any help. Isn't there something we can do? It isn't just one town this time Syaoran, its three countries, maybe more,"

He let go and sighed. Syaoran knew that she was right but that didn't mean he could save them as well. This was way more of a dangerous place. Ludwig had taught him all about "modern" warfare. About weapons of mass destruction, terrorism, and reviewed all of the wars with him. The man had even talked about his own country's darkest hour, the Holocaust.

One thing he knew for certain, this world needed a bigger "miracle" than what Sakura's feathers could do.

* * *

So very short...I don't think I'll ever be on the level of my favorite fanfic author, darkryuu, any time soon. She writes 40+ pages per chapter! Amazing to me...


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! 2 chapters in one week, man I'm proud of myself!

So this one is a little longer than the last chapter, at least it was on my Word document program.

So, like I mentioned before, this story was written based off an idea given to me by a reader. Hopefully they are still reading and they know who they are! I don't have their account name but nonetheless. It was left as a review on my story Wish of an Empire. It is not necessary to read WoE but it does give you an idea of where I am going with this story. Especially in this chapter.

Either way, please enjoy!

* * *

"I believe that you owe me an expansion on this feather theory, Syaoran," Ludwig leaned back in his chair as he addressed the teenage boy in front of him. It had been bothering since he had brought it up to him the other day.

It was completely illogical for something like a feather to be capable of such things. To be honest, the nation himself didn't believe the chemical theory either. It was his duty to retrieve the substance and take it back to Germany for testing though and get answers through science. Yes, science, a total logical and sensible practice.

"It isn't a theory sir, it is the truth. We told Mr. Honda the same thing and he fully intends to help us get Sakura's feather back,"

"I suppose Italy said the same thing?" The boy nodded and Germany squeezed the bridge of his nose. Of course his two naïve comrades would surrender the shared prize. He would have to have a talk with those two.

"Let's say that I actually believed your story, who sent you on this huge quest?" Syaoran looked away, weighing his options. Sakura had already told Feliciano the story and Kiku believed them whole heartedly. But Ludwig was more of a challenge.

"Alright, but you must listen all the way through and try to believe me," the young architect sat down and began to explain his story, once again, to Ludwig.

He went in to depth with everything from the beginning to the present. About the ruins in his desert nation, Clow, and his family and friends there. The night in the rain at the witch's house, the two Mokonas, the two missing travelers. He tried to recreate each individual world as best he could, trying to paint a visual picture for the man behind the desk. When he was done two hours had past and he had nothing left to say.

"Tell me about this witch," Germany felt a memory tug at his sub-conscious. _Darkness, cold and empty darkness. Two lights shining in front of him, red, the color of bloody rubies._ He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Her name is Yuko and she lives in a land called Japan," Germany frowned; he'd have to question Kiku about that.

"She's very powerful and respected. Well at least the high priest of Clow has high respect for her, Kurogane doesn't though. She lives with two girls, a teenage boy, and the black Mokona. And, well like I said, she can grant any wish for a price," Syaoran shrugged.

"Describe her to me," Germany muttered as his head throbbed with a faint pain.

"Well, she's uh pretty tall, taller than me. Long black hair, pale skin, red eyes," The boy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No reason. You're dismissed," the German waved the boy off and walked to the door connecting his bedroom to his office. He didn't even turn to see if Syaoran had followed his orders. The moment he stepped into his room, his vision flashed white and he heard a voice.

"_Remember, Romanum, there is only hitsuzen in this world. These children are here for a reason. They are here for you," the words seemed to be spoken by a million women but all came together for one larger voice. The voice coming from the mouth and eyes that appeared in his blinded vision._

"_Don't be short sided by your own foolish need to justify everything. Just believe them and everything will end well,"_

Germany stumbled to his bed, gripping his head as his vision returned and the pain faded. What was happening to him? He never expected a two children and some strange creature to do this but he knew that this war would be different. There were larger forces at play than just the Axis and Allied powers. Forces that were tied to five individuals.

Outside the door to Germany's office stood a lone Feliciano. He had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation but turned to run when Germany dismissed Syaoran. The Italian thought he was home free when he stumbled into the kitchen but he was wrong.

At the stove stood a pot of pasta being stirred by the white rabbit, Mokona. The creature was singing to himself as he cooked. Italy looked around for Sakura but she was no where to be seen.

"The happiness of slowly savoring the taste," Mokona sang as he twirled around with the spoon raised high, "Come on, let's boil hot water!"

"Ve~ I didn't know bunnies could cook," Italy sat down, "How much longer till the pasta is done?" Mokona did a jump in the air.

"It's done now! I made enough for two!" Mokona opened its mouth wide and regurgitated two plates. Italy screamed.

"Ve~" he shook with fear as the harmless creature loaded up both plates with pasta and jumped to the table.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 secret talents, Yuko loves it! Mokona can pull out alcohol too!" Italy just nodded and started to eat the pasta, finding comfort in the delicious food.

"Yuko, you mean the witch?" Mokona nodded as it opened its mouth and inhaled the pasta.

"I-is it true that she can grant wishes, any wish even?" the nation twirled the pasta around on his fork.

"Yep! Yuko's amazing but you gotta pay her first," the Italian thought to himself, being serious now. Could he afford the price of a wish? Was his economy stable enough for that?

"Would you like to talk to her now?" Mokona touched Italy's hand gently, "Mokona can do that for Feliciano," He looked at the creature and nodded. Mokona smiled and jumped back. The gem on its forehead began to glow until a full sized projection of a woman drinking tea was on the wall.

"What is it Mokona? Do the children need something?" Mokona shook his head and pointed to Italy.

"Mokona's new friend, Feliciano, wanted to talk to Yuko!"

"Hm, yes, Feliciano, I remember you from many years ago but it wasn't your wish I granted. What can I do for you, Italy?" The nation flinched. How did she know that he wasn't a human, not in the traditional sense at least?

"Well, go ahead, I will do what I can but I must know your wish," Feliciano clenched his fists and looked at the woman, his eyes wide open. He couldn't be afraid nor could he be weak and stupid now. This was important.

"I want to revive the Holy Roman Empire," his voice wavered as memories flooded back. Smiles, laughs, a soft piano playing as he cleaned with his sister figure, Hungary. Days spent together in the river.

"Is that a wise thing to do?" the witch asked simply and Italy shook slightly. Their final good bye, he had been confident that Holy Rome would return but he never did and that house that he spent most of his young life began to crumble. Those days were filled with sadness as well and hardships for his people.

"I wa-want to be by Holy Roman Empire's side again! I know that it may be hard but I survived it once, I can do it again. And I will do anything for it!" Yuko smiled but there was a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"Very well, if you can fulfill your role then your wish will come true. But you will need your brother to do so; it requires the force of a full nation. Understand?" Feliciano nodded and listened carefully to his task.

"The hitsuzen for you and the other is coming together, Feliciano Vargas," the witch sighed, "I am not happy with this but I cannot stop it, I must be neutral at all times,"

"Vi ringrazio strega," The projection faded and Mokona looked at the Italian.

"Can you really do that, Feliciano?" he petted its head and shrugged, unsure of what to say.

* * *

So I used the human names a lot in the chapter. Sorry, it just flowed a little better that way but I will try to use country names more often. Or leave a review on which you prefer!

I didn't leave a translation on the last chapter so here it goes

Fraulein-the translation app gave me "young girl" or "young lady" but my friend in German said its used similarly to "Ms" or "seniorita"

Principessa-Italian for princess

Ohime-sama-Japanese for princess. These two must have been obvious

Herr-"Mr" in German

seista-nap in Spanish and Italian

Vi ringrazio strega-Thank you witch

And I know in chapter 2 France spoke French and thanks to Laveina I know it now means "What is that worries you?" So thanks!

Sorry if I am using these words incorrectly, please tell me and I will happily correct it. I'm only familar with Spanish and bits of Latin and Japanese.


End file.
